


Frosting Fight

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: Level 10 oneshots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Frosting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get themselves into a frosting fight. It gets a little off course at the end tho.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: Level 10 oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Frosting Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I make impulsive writing desissons a lot. One of them is writing all the flashback scenes in Level 10 as oneshots from Jeremy's POV to get the full story. This is the frosting fight from chapter 30.

I was going over Michael's house because it was his birthday and I don't care that he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday. We are going to make him a cake together and it's gonna be the greatest cake ever.

I knocked on the door and Katherine, one of Micha's mom's, opened the door.

"Oh hey, Jeremy! Michael didn't tell us you were coming over." She didn't seem mad. More happy to see me and confused why she wasn't informed I would be coming over.

"It's my best bro's birthday, isn't it? I gotta be there for him. And besides, it's a surprise," I showed her the box of cake mix and frosting I had brought with me. "I am making him celebrate his birthday whether he likes it or not."

She smiled at me and let me inside. But not like a normal parent smile. Like just weird. I don't know. Maybe it's just because she's a mom.

She also let me know that Michael was in his room. Which is good. That meant I could kick down his door and be like happy birthday bitch.

So like any responsible 13-year-old, I twisted the doorknob and then kicked the door. I didn't wanna break it ok? Then I was like "happy birthday bitch. Wea bout to cake you up. It gon be lit."

He looked a little startled, I mean, I just popped out of nowhere. Either way, Michael said "dude I don't like celebrating my birthday" and I was like "no one cares what you want. This is good for you. Good for your soul."

"What soul?" He asked with a blank state expression.

"The one we're rebirthing. Your soul has 3 lives too you know. And come on. We both know that if you don't come with I will bother you until you do as I instruct. Now, repeat after me." Michael's blank expression turned into one if minor annoyance. "I will go celebrate my birthday with my best friend because he cared so much to spend time with me today so I'll just do as he says."

He rolled his eyes and got up. "You're lucky I love you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "In a not gay way dude. Like no homo."

I nodded. An awkward slience hung over us.

"So what kinda cake did you get?"

"Only your favorite."

"Which one? I have like 8."

"I thought-" I looked off to the side and away from Michael.

"Hey," he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I was just messing with you."

I playfully glared at him. "You gotta stop doing that when I try to be nice to you. And I got red velvet."

He smiled. "Lit. Also, how 2 cake a guide with Germany Her."

I groaned at the nickname and yeeted the box of cake mix. "Just read the directions."

(Time skip to after the cake is baking)

We had just finished putting the cake in the oven and were just being generally bored. I decided to put the frosting in a bowl so we didn't fight over the world's smallest frosting tub.

Michael walked over and I didn't think anything of it. I had turned around and started to lean my back on the counter. Michael got some icing on his finger and smeared it across my cheek.

I gasped and looked at him in shock. "Did you just?" I asked him grabbing a glob of icing from the bowl.

He started to back up into the wall on the other side of his kitchen from me. "I do believe I did."

I yeeted the frosting at him and it hit him square in the face.

And this friends, was the start of a frosting fight.

(Timeskip because this is taking too long)

Once we had finished flinging frosting at each other, the cake had finished and neither Katherine or Anna had heard us. We ended up regaining the 3 teenage boy brain cells that we had combined and started to clean up the mess.

Michael was dancing again and I asked him if he had to be so extra to clean. Then he started moonwalking and I followed.

You see, the thing is, that there was frosting all over the floor. Michael slipped and fell forward and fell on me. Now, I normally wouldn't have a problem with that. But when he fell we ended up kissing somehow.

It hardly lasted like 7 seconds. We pulled away and were like "no homo man. We're not gay. The only man that I love is my dad."

It felt weird though. Not like a bad weird. But like weird.

I'm not gay though.

I like Christine.

Michael was kinda awkward the rest of the day though. I'll have to check in on him.


End file.
